


Instinct

by PeetaPan



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short Smut, because i think billy burke is fucking HOT as fuck, fuck meee, i totally wrote this while drunk ngl, so hmu if theres typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaPan/pseuds/PeetaPan
Summary: Short snippet of Jamie and Mitch fucking.





	Instinct

He fucked into her tight heat, no remorse, no abandon—she was perfect—her sighs and choked gasps brilliant in his brain, fueling his desire. Yes, his cock was hard, unbearably so, but only her moans and sordid heaving breath could sate him…. Not enough.

His muscles clenched—she was in bliss, but nowhere close to what she desired. She had to achieve ecstasy—he _must_ bring her ecstasy. He must hear her breath hitch, he must feel her skin pebble, he must feel her fingers tremble—her lips _must_ spill that secret to pure euphoria—

_“Yes! Mitch!”_

She needed _him._ She said his _name—_ it could not be recanted.

Her fingernails clutched skin, hard enough to draw blood—her thighs spasmed, an unbearable vice around his waist. She scratched and clawed, chasing her own pleasure, and nothing could be more evocative than her pursuit of absolute rapture. The small tremor in her breath, the unbearable quake in her hands, the throbbing, consuming, devastating warmth of her cunt. It was religious, horribly so. In a way deeper than he had ever known. He was gone—in body, in mind, in fucking spirit to this girl—this _woman—_ in his arms.

Jamie.

Pure, tainted, savory, brilliant, horrible Jamie.

Mitch shuddered. Gone.

They came together. Of fucking course they did. He felt her inner muscles clench around him, spasming uncontrollably, as he desperately came inside her, unwilling—no, unable- to withdraw from her beauty, her brilliance.

Jamie.

He thought, as he caught his breath—inhaling her sweaty, imperfect scent of adrenaline and sex.

Jamie.

He thought, as he wrapped his powerful, wiry arms around her bird-bone ribcage.

Jamie.

He thought. As he realized he was in love with her.


End file.
